Heaven Shell: Burning Trigger
''Heaven Shell: Burning Trigger ''is a First-Person Shooter-Action RPG. The shooting aspect plays like classic-style FPSes like DOOM, Quake, or Duke Nukem 3D, opposed to modern FPSes like Call of Duty or Halo (Health Packs, Floaty Physics,Armor,etc.) Like many RPGs of the 90s, you get to name your character. You also get to choose between boy and girl. It uses cartoon-ish cell-shaded graphics. It also has comedic dialogue and chapter names, as well as the additional MAX perks. Story The gods are having trouble keeping hellspawn out of the purgatory (Earth.) Your hero, a member of heaven's army, is called upon to control hellspawn population. She is armed with a Pistol. She must kill the hellspawn. However, the hellspawn are relentless, and will stop at nothing. After arriving at Hell, Your hero finds out that the Hellspawn gods have called a war against Heaven and The Purgatory. Gameplay It plays much like DOOM, but with some Action RPG elements. This includes Gun Tiers, which only lets you get certain guns at certain levels, as well as having a more focused aim at certain levels. It requires much exploration, like The Legend of Zelda, and like Zelda, there are dungeons. Guns Tier 0 (Levels 0-2) *Pistol *Machine Gun *Rocket Launcher *Rifle Tier 1 (Levels 3-7) *Sniper Rifle *Rocket Launcher Model 2 *Golden Pistol (Replaces Pistol) *God Wand Tier 2 (Levels 8-15) *Exero Machine *Rifle Model 2 *Shotgun *God Wand Model 2 *Golden Pistol Model 2 *Tank-11 Tier 3 (Levels 16-25) *Tank-21 *Sniper Rifle Model 2 *Rifle Model 3 *Exero Machine Model 2 Tier 4 (Levels 26-37) *God Wand Tweaked Tier 5 (Levels 38-50) *Golden Pistol Model 3 *Holy Sniper *Holy Rifle *Exero Machine Model 3 *Crystal Tank *Arm Cannon *Exero Machine Double Tier 6 (Levels 51-90) *Heaven's Intent *Crystal Tank Model 2 *Double Arm Cannon Tier 7 (Levels 91-199) *Heaven's Intent Model 2 *Exero Machine Model 4 MAX Level (Level 200) *Heaven's Final Hope Other perks that come with levels Tier 3 *More Focused Shooting Tier 4 *Hold 2 Guns at once Tier 5 *Maximum Focus Tier 7 *Faster Shooting *Inability to die by own explosions MAX Level *FISTS OF FURY *FEET OF FURY *HEAD OF FURY Chapters *Chapter 0: Using a gun *Chapter 1: Hell *Chapter 2: Deeper *Chapter 3: Evil Ascending *Chapter 4: Hell on Earth *Chapter 5: Humans VS. Satan *Chapter 6: The End of the World *Chapter 7: Death of the Human!?!? *Chapter 8: Evil Ascending..Again. *Chapter 9: Battling Demons.... IN SPACE! *Chapter 10: Hell in Heaven *Chapter 11: DEMONS MUST DIE! *Chapter 12: Killing Satan *Chapter 13: Get the HELL out of there! Multiplayer The perk system is strictly reserved for Single Player and Co-Op. Instead, other modes are locked at a tier of the game organizer's choice, as long as it has been unlocked on Single Player. All modes are available online and offline. The Multiplayer modes are: *Co-op *Fragmatch *Team Fragmatch *Survival *1-On-1 Tournament *Capture The Flag *One Flag CTF *Guntag Category:First-Person Shooters Category:RPG Category:PC games Category:PC Games Category:Local Multiplayer Category:Online function Category:Online Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:PC Category:Army Category:Action Category:EXPodeNTial